Gaz's love
by Wolves-Pack07
Summary: Zim has disappear. Gaz loves him but could never tell him. when she runes away and gets in to trouble. somebody saves her. but who? Rated T for valance, language, but will change to M for lemon in future chapters. I just want to see who will read it.
1. Gaz's Memo

Hello again I am back to write a love story and see how far I'll go with it and see how it turns out.

Onces again I don't own Invader Zim just the crazy idea.

(A/N: I still don't know how to turn off my F#%*# autocurrect or it just doesn't work so that might excplan why some words are mispelles I hope.)

Lets begein.

Chapter one: Gaz's Memo

October 5, 2005

A year and eleven monthes have past. That long it has been scence he left. After my stupied brother and his group drove him away. Away from me. I loved him for some reson. I hated all humans but he wasn't human at all. No he sort of, different, but he sorta got me.

The more I thought of it the more we had in comen. We both hated my brother. We hated humans. We feilt like we both were alone. I mean my dad was never home and "HE" ruien my life. After he left I feilt like going into my brother's room and just stabe him to death. I whish I know where he was so I can tell him how I felt or take me away and do things to me that will kill my brother when he finds out. I whish you can come back, I whish you can can take me away. No matter what how long your gone or how far you are, I will always remember you.

Please come back to me Zim. I miss you.

I know its short but everything will come togther in time my Fanfiction readers.


	2. Gaz's life

Chapter two: Gaz's life

_Gaz's POV_

You all should know me. My name is Gaz. Ever since Zim left everything had change. I still had that same scary bitch look and I still act the same around everyone as they were the entire enemy to me. I am fourteen years old in the eighth grade. I grow up to be five-nine and the smartest out of my classes. I even still play video games a lot more than usual ever since he left I become more miserable than ever before. I couldn't be nice if my life depended on it.

My school has been all but almost the same. All same kids and all the same teachers went or work at my middle school. All of the kids always talk to each other as if they were already in high school. They talk, they gossiped, and they cures out loud as if the teachers gave a dame. Some clam that they have fucked at least once, as if that was right.

As for me I no longer hang with my brother. No, I sit at the table were Zim sat. I soon notice that I became like him. I sat alone, ate alone, and did everything alone. Dib however change a lot more than ever. He was six point one in height and sat at the same we use to do but not alone. He sat along with six other people that were his friends or other members of the Swollen Eyeball Agency. They all were the ones who claimed that Zim ran away because he was out number and got scared and went back to his home planet. I been sneaking into his room and coping and taking the plans the agency have been giving him to stop any other aliens that will come and invaded Earth. Like I said I've become Zim.

I know this chapter might not make since but this is just like the first chapter and everything will be explain


	3. Back to the Past

Alright time to start the actual story. I don't own Invader Zim

Chapter two: Back to the Past

Gaz's POV

I sat on my bed looking over some game magazines I was about to make up my mind on what game to get when something made me look away. "I don't see why they couldn't tell us in person…" it sounded like one of Dib's friends Mark or Agent AlienKiller09 as he like to call himself.

"I don't know man but Agent Darkbooty said it was a great importance to us." That sounded like Chuck or Agent TheChuckler04.

"Do you think we need to tell the girls this Dib." That sounded like Hector or Agent IBelive077. "Dib do you need help with that?"

"No I got it." That was Dib or Agent Moth Man, "I just don't get it, I always have to order a second set of whatever that I order from the Swollen Eyeball."

"Looks like he doesn't know about it yet." I said to myself. Dib must never know what I've been up to. I almost lost track until what I heard next. "Do you all remember how we meet and stop Zim?" Hector said.

Those days I'll never forget it. The day they came, the days they tormented Zim, and the day I heard he left Earth for good.

Flashback

(A/N: All my flashback has two points of view so I'll put each point of view in a very special way. _Normal will be like this_. And **people like this**.)

**Gaz's POV**

**It was a normal Saturday; I was played my Game Slave III on the couch until…**

_Normal POV_

_It was a normal day in a city unknown. In a white house, is a girl playing her video game. She looks to be having fun until, "YES! Thank you. I'm sure we will stop him no matter what." It was her annoying brother Dib. "Gaz you won't believe it."_

"_If you make me loss this level I will kill and kill your stupid ghost." Gaz said in a "you are annoying me" voice. She looks over her game to see her brother with an evil grin and ask, "What are you so happy about?"_

_He slowly turns his head to her and said, "Now Zim will be stop. By tomorrow I will have a few others that will help me take him down and prove to the world that aliens do excesses. I'll be a hero to the word as I, Dib Membrane, save the world from alien invasion." He slowly ran to his room and ready for the other to come._

_Gaz just sat their thinking what she just had heard. "Is he really getting help to take down Zim? I mean he may be an idiot but he can dangerous when he doesn't even know it but can he handle more maybe smarter people then Dib." She thought to herself. She knows she loved him and did anything to see him and try not change around him._

**I should have worn him but I didn't. Is this all my fault he's gone? Soon Sunday came and I meet…**

_It was midday as Dib waits for the others to come. He couldn't to tell them everything he had on the aliens and take Zim down once and for all. Gaz came out of the kitchen drinking a soda when the doorbell rang. Dib quickly ran to the door, like a little boy who heard the ice-cream truck outside, as he open the door he was shocked to see three girls their._

"_Can I help you girls?" he asks a bit of shock. Each girl had light white skin. One however had blond hair and the other two had dark brown. One of the Dark haired once had a dark blue dress that looked almost like Gaz's dress will the other ones whore a skirt that reach their knees and a shirt that had a band on it. Also the other dark haired one was taller than the other two by an inch or so._

"_Yes." Said the blond hair one, "We're looking for someone name Agent Moth Man A.K.A Dib Membrane." Dib was shock that they were the other agents but slowly ask, "Yes. That's me. I thought there were six of you where are the other three."_

"_We're right here." Dib look to see three males there. All three had dark brown hair and a band shirt. One of them had dark black jeans and a black jacket with the swollen eyeball symbol as the other had blue jeans and no jacket. Another one of them is tall is tall like the girl was. Finally, two had light skin but one had dark brown skin, like a tan._

"_I see you meet the girls already." Said the one with the jacket. "My name is Chuck or Agent TheChuckler04." He points to the tan on, "This is Mark or Agent AlienKiller09…" Points to the last guy, "and this is Hector or Agent IBelive077."_

"_Yes…" said the blond, "I'm Jacky or Myth Hunter07." She points to the one in the dress, "This is Christina or Gun Shot03…" and then point to the last one, "and this is Hillary or IBelve076." _(A/N: if you are confused here is how to remember them: Jacky is blond one, the one in the dress is Christina and the last girl is Hillary. For the boys the one with the jacket is Chuck, the tan one is Mark, and the last one is Hector. It simple there are three boys and three girls and two of each have a something specific about them and the other are normal. I hope this help or not.)"

"_Come on in." Dib said. As all of them enter his home Mark gave Dib a briefcase of the length and width of twenty. He wonders what was in but could not open it without the code. "I think this has something to do with that code I got yesterday." _

_He slowly got out a piece of paper that had some numbers and punches the numbers on the digital keypad on top of the briefcase. It slowly opens. He slow takes out a note and readied it._

_Dear Agents,_

_This will help you all in taking down the alien down once and for all. Inside the case are weapons but not any normal ones. The ammo for the weapons is filed with liquids that will help take down the alien. A few things you should know we gave you all. We manly gave you a _CA. 1550_ and an _Automatic Pistol Caliber .45 M191_. Both have been modify to fire more advance bullets then what the normal ones have been able to do for police and ones in war. We also gave you _MAC-10_ and the _Tec-9_ Machine pistols. They also have been modified just like the other two. Also we gave you all a _Kel-Tec P-32_ and the _Beretta 92F/FS_ and a _VP70_. As all weapons have silencers so you won't get caught or be heard by anyone else_

_Now the bullets: the red color ones are filled is filled with poisons. _(A/N: Yes more than one.). _We hope this helps kill the alien once and for all. The yellow ones are elephant tranquilizers hoping to capture him alive. The brown ones are filled with BQ sauce and blue for with water. Since you told use these are the alien's weakness we thought they'll help._

_We all hope you all sassed in this and take the alien down once and for all._

_Ps: Make sure you all don't get caught with those weapons around or you'll all be in huge trouble._

_From _

_Agent Darkbooty_

**I couldn't believe what I heard and saw they all know have weapons that can kill Zim. I didn't know what was worse. That they had guns or Zim was out number.**

**When Zim meet them all in school he looks like he knows he was in trouble. Each day they made him look like he should have never came here. As for me, I just watched as they chase Zim, or made plans that would have kill him, or even when they got more weapons that were more dangerous than the other.**

**Hell. Dib even forgot me. It was like he never know me. He stop annoying me, he didn't notice I stop sitting with him at lunch, he even** stop calling my name. It wasn't long but I soon became alone and what finally happen almost killed me…

"_What do you all think happen?" Chuck ask. All of them were thinking over the question._

"_Maybe he got smart and left for his home plant?" answer Christina. They all came from Zim's house to take him down once and for all, but to find his house gone without a trace. They sat I Dib's living room as Dib was in the kitchen talking to Darkbooty though computer about what had happen._

"_We're not sure if his gone for sure." Dib voice came from the kitchen. "He might be hiding out somewhere, or he's going to get help and come back."_

"_I see." Darkbooty said though the computer. "I'll inform the other agents around the world and tell them to look out and I'll start by trying to get the government to put a satellite that will detect if anything inters the galaxy and as for all of you, you'll all stay together if the alien comes back. Darkbooty out." With that Dib went into the living room to tell them everything he was told. Sadly Dib didn't see his sister on the staircase as he explains everything._

**I just stood there as they all had fun talking about how they won and Zim lost and finally saving Earth. From there on I did anything that reminded me of him. I stooled all types of gear Dib had from the Swollen Eyeball. I tock the extra weapons they had, files on Dib's computer, and I tock Tak's spaceship hopping I can rebuild it. I hid everything in an old warehouse by the pair and Dib never know a thing about it**.

(BANG)

End of Flashback

(Normal POV)

A loud banging noise snap Gaz out of her flashback. She herd boys go down stairs. Someone was at the front door.

"Somebody help!" was heard on the other side and then follow by a bang on the door. Chuck open it and a man ran in. He look very weird to be someone from the street. He wore black panes with metal shins on the knee and elbows. He wore a black t-shirt with a black vest over it. He also had a black hamlet.

The boys looked at the stranger but were shock to see Swollen Eyeball logo on his vest. The man slowly look over to Dib and ask, "Are you Agent Moth Man?" Dib only nodded in response. The man slowly got up and said, "We're all in trouble!"

To be continue…

Here are the definitions for the guns or/and weapons that were in the chapter.

_M1911 is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, and recoil-operated handgun chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge_

_The MAC-10 and the Tec-9 are elite machine pistols that are carried by Agents and Police when defending someone important._

_The MAC-10 or Military Armament Corporation Model 10, officially the M10 is a highly compact machine pistol. A telescoping bolt, which wraps around the barrel. The gun is essay moveable and fires from an open bolt, and in addition, the light weight of the bolt results in a rapid rate of fire._

_The Intratec TEC-DC9 (TEC-9) is a blowback-operated, semi-automatic firearm, chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum, and classified by the U.S. Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives as a handgun._

_Kel-Tec P-32 is an example of a DAO action. DAO semi-automatic pistols are most generally recommended only in the smaller, self-defense, concealable pistols, rather than in target or hunting pistols._

_Beretta 92F/FS, a full-sized, service, semi-automatic pistol is an example of this style of action_

_VP70 is a 9 mm, 18-round, double action only, semi-automatic/three-round burst capable polymer frame pistol_

_The bullets are special ones that are filled with liquids. Ones hitting its target the liquid will enter body._

Final I'm done. I'll explain anything I miss in this chapter. One thing can someone review to me how to turn off an F****** autocorrect. This thing changes my worlds and is getting me confused then I'm already am. Finally I hope I did a good job explaining things if not review it.


End file.
